Changelica Advent Thing
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: I'm gonna post a new Changelica Christmas Drabble. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Drew Pickles picked up his four year old daughter and got her ready for her aunt and uncle's christmas party. When they got there Stu Pickles answered the door and ushered them inside. All of the other kids were already there in a circle, three year old Chuckie with his red hair looking, if possible, messier than usual, two year olds Phil and Lil who were, as usual, in matching outfits (though Phil didn't have a red and green bow in his hair) sat to the left of him, Tommy, also two, was in between Lil and Kimi, Chuckie's one and a half year old sister, with one year old Dil next to Kimi, Angelica sat in the gap between Chuckie and Susie, who was next to Dil and was the same age as Angelica.

"Hi, Angelica," Chuckie said (he had started talking two months before).

"Hello," She replied in an uncharacteristic burst of shyness.

She had given up on the pigtails and, Chuckie had to admit, she looked extra pretty with it in a plait down her back.

[Later]

"Hey Phil, do you know what mistletoe is?"

"Yeah, if a boy and a girl stand under it they have to kiss, why d'you ask?"

"No reason," Angelica replied with a devilish smile.

In reality Angelica had seen her father hang some up and decided to tell Chuckie to meet her there.

"Whadya want Angelica?" Chuckie inquired later that night.

She said nothing but pointed to the roof, "do you know what that is, Finster?" His response was a wary shake of the head.

"It's mistletoe, if a boy and a girl stand under it they have ta kiss!" without another word she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before walking off. Poor Chuck just stood there gobsmacked until Tommy crawled up to him.

"Ah, Chuckie, are you alwight? You look like you's seen a ghost!"

Chuckie could only say one, incredibly simple thing, "or an angel."


	2. Chapter 2

A five year old Angelica stood in front of a crowd of her family and friends with her karaoke machine. She put it down on the ground and picked up the small microphone. Four-year old Chuckie sat in between Kimi and Tommy as he watched Angelica preparing to sing. Everyone knew that she wasn't a great singer and Drew and Stu had already put in earplugs in preparation.

Angelica pressed the play button and the first notes of Rudolph started playing. She began to sing.

/Ya know Dasher and Dancer/

Pranca and Vixen /

Commit and Coopid /

Donner and Vixen!... /

She sung and a few of the kids groaned and crawled/walked away, but Chuckie stayed through the whole song, by the end he was the only one still listening. The adults all left in one big group, the ear plugs apparently not enough for them.

"You'll go down in History!" Angelica sung and looked at the spot where the others had been sitting, she frowned.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked softly looking at Chuckie. Her big blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"The singing was too good they just had ta leave!" he said quickly.

"Was I really good?" she asked him excitedly and he nodded.

She smiled a rare smile and rushed towards him to hug him, "Thank ya for 'taying my whole show," she whispered softly.

"It's alright Angewica," he said smiling at her and pushing up his glasses a bit. She pulled away and ran her hand through her long blonde hair which was loosely worn around her shoulders today. She had on a green and red striped dress and polished black shoes. Chuckie was wearing his usual shirt and shorts but he'd tied his shoelaces up especially for the occasion.

Angelica recently had been a lot nicer to all of the babies and everyone had noticed it but didn't question it.

"I really mean it, Finster, thank ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica bound into the Pickle's house (her cousin's house not her's) and immediately rushed up to Chuckie. She and Chuckie had recently been extremely close friends and she gave the small five year old and tight hug.

"Hi!" she said giddily. She loved Christmas, it was a holiday completely dedicated to everyone buying her presents and giving her yummy food to eat, what was there not to like?

Chuckie laughed and hugged her back, "Hi," he grinned, showing the gap between his two front teeth.

She let go of him when she caught the scent of a freshly baked cake. She rushed off to the kitchen, leaving Chuckie to run after her. "Aunt Didi I smell cake!" she yelled as she entered the kitchen. Didi looked down at her and smiled.

"Yep, but it's hot so we can't eat it yet," she told her and the young girl's face fell, "Don't worry, I promise you and Chuck can have the first pieces," she said kneeling down to kiss Angelica's head.

Angelica smiled again and nodded, "Okay," she said and clapped, she then turned to Chuckie and smiled before tapping his shoulder, 'You're it!" she said running off.

He looked after her confused before chasing her trying to catch her and failing miserably. He finally almost tapped her when he tripped over his untied shoelaces and fell over, grazing his knee. He started to cry, tears pouring down his cheeks and fogging up his glasses.

She gasped and stopped running, immediately dropping to the ground in front of him, suddenly she had an idea and she leaned over, blowing on the graze gently.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, the tears slowly stopping.

"This is what my mum always does when I hurts myself," she explained and he smiled softly.

Didi rushed into the room, having heard the crying. Angelica explained what had happened and Didi went to get a band-aid. When she returned she smiled.

"Well I have good news, the cake is cool enough to eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Chuckie fiddled with the small bow tie his father had put him in, much to his protest.

"You're six now Chuck, gotta start dressing smart," he had told him. Chuckie didn't think that was true but somehow he had still ended up in the bow tie.

He held a small box in his hands and waited for Angelica to arrive to the party. Finally the small blonde arrived dragging her mother along impatiently, "Mummy we're late!" she complained as she let go of her.

Chuckie slowly walked towards her, his palms sweating nervously as he chewed his lip, what if she didn't like the present? "Hi Angelica," he smiled and she instantly smiled back.

"Hi Chuckie," she said sitting down beside the Christmas tree with her legs crossed, "Watcha got there?" she asked gesturing to the box.

He smiled, "It's your present," he said handing it to her. She smiled again and carefully unwrapped it and opened the small box to reveal a cute little necklace with a love heart on it, "I picked it myself," he said proudly.

"I love it Chuckie," she said looking at the small pendant, "I'll be back, I'm gonna go get Daddy to put this on me and I'll grab your present," she said before skipping off. She came back a moment later wearing the necklace with a present in hand.

She handed it to him and he unwrapped it, revealing a toy rocket ship, he smiled, "Cool!" he exclaimed and she grinned.

He hugged her and she hugged back, "Merry Christmas Angie."


	5. Chapter 5

Angelica curled up in a ball on the couch, she had gotten a cold just days before Christmas. Now here she was, sick and tired and just wanting to be at home. But she had to come to this party for some reason.

Her Aunt had given her a delicious bowl of chicken and noodle soup but she had already finished it. She watched all the other kids run around and play and couldn't help but feel jealous, Chuckie was playing with them, but he was her best friend, they had decided that they were best friends years ago.

The red head looked up and caught her eye, he smiled briefly and she half-smiled back. She sneezed into her sleeve and collapsed back onto the couch tiredly.

She felt someone tug on her blanket and looked up to see Chuckie, "Hi Angelica," he smiled, "Daddy told me I wasn't allowed to come to close to you because I get sick easily," he explained sheepishly and she smiled, Chuckie did still care about her.

"Okay," she sniffed, "That makes sense."

"How'do you feel?" he asked looking at her through his glasses.

"Awvul," she mumbled.

He nodded, "Well at least you got yummy soup."

"That's twue," she said, clutching Cynthia tightly to her chest. Her mum had tried to get her to sell it but had given up when the eight year old had a full-blown tantrum.

"Okay, bye!" Chuckie said running off to join his friends but not before leaning over and tucking the blanket tighter around his friend. She smiled and snuggled into the warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

Angelica and Chuckie sat watching a Christmas Carol (the 2009 animated one). They hadn't realised it would be scary when the adults had turned it on. They were competing to see who could keep a straight face and not get scared for the longest. Both of them were terrified but they were doing a good job of showing it for a while until something happened suddenly.

Angelica jumped and buried her face in the pillow.

"I don't like it!"

Chuckie immediately reached out and grabbed the remote, turning it off. He hugged Angelica, "We could watch Rudolph (the 1998 one) instead," the eight year old suggested and Angelica nodded softly.

"Yeah, that sounds much better," she said hopping up and going to find the DVD. Chuckie put A Christmas Carol back in it's case just as she found the movie. She put it in and sat down on the couch, Chuckie sitting next to her and pressing play.

They watched as Rudolph's father worried about his son's strange nose. They laughed as Rudolph accidentally briefly blinded everyone else in the reindeer games, they got sad when Rudolph was kicked out of the reindeer games for accidentally briefly blinding everyone else.

Soon, the movie was over and Angelica smiled at him, "I like that movie much better."

**((A/N: Guys, this is where it all goes down hill for a while but I'm not gonna tell you how, you'll have to wait until tomorrow because I'm finally up to date))**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi Angelica," Chuckie smiled and Angelica looked up.

"What? Oh, um, hey Chuckie," she said returning to the magazine in her hands. Her Aunt had bought it for her for Christmas.

He sighed, Angelica had been acting odd lately, like she didn't want to be his friend. He hadn't said anything to her about it but she was turning back into the mean spirited girl she had been back when they were toddlers.

"Angelica why have you stopped talking to me?" he blurted out later after the presents had all been open. She didn't so much as look at him, "Angelica!"

"What Finster?!" she snapped and he flinched.

"You're acting like when we were really little," he said looking at her.

"So?" she asked looking at him clearly irritated.

"You're acting like we're not even friends," he said softly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe I don't wanna be friends," she shrugged casually and he bit his lip.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Cuz you're a nerd," she said putting her magazine down and crossing her arms. His eyes brimmed with tears and he ran off.

She sighed and reached up to fiddle with the heart pendant hanging around her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

The Finster's didn't come to the Pickle's Christmas party in 2012, they went on a family trip to Hawaii. A moody 11 year old Angelica refused to talk to anyone that year, she sat with her arms crossed over her chest and a permanent frown on her face.

Chuckie's family had left their gifts at the Pickle's residents with the instructions that they had to be opened on Christmas, no sooner or later.

Angelica watched quietly from the corner of the room as the gifts were handed out, she didn't expect anything from the family of her once best friend, so she was surprised when her father handed a small, badly wrapped gift to her. She took it hesitantly and unwrapped it.

She gasped and dropped the gift onto the lounge, running out of the room with tears pouring down her face.

Nine year old Tommy walked over to the couch and looked at the gift. He was confused, he didn't see what it was about some old toy rocket that would make Angelica so upset.

**((A/N: these are getting purposely shorter and shorter btw))**


	9. Chapter 9

**((A/N: Filler Chapter))**

Chuckie sighed as he sat next to Tommy on Christmas. He and Angelica didn't utter a word to each other at the party. Angelica spent the whole party talking on her phone to Susie, who hadn't been able to come because she was in Australia for Christmas.

"Hey Chuck, you okay?" 10 year old Tommy said softly from beside him, "You okay?" he asked noticing his friend had zoned out.

"Huh, what?" Chuckie asked jumping and looking at Tommy, who rolled his eyes.

"You were daydreaming about Angelica," he explained and Chuckie blushed.

"Was not," he snapped.

"Yeah, you were," Tommy said standing up and walking off to play with his little brother.

Chuckie didn't care, he just glanced at Angelica and then collapsed back onto the couch with a groan.


	10. Chapter 10

At the age of 13 Angelica developed an interest in photography and journalism. On Christmas she interviewed everyone at the party about how their Christmas was going for her second article in the school paper. She sighed as she got to the last person to be interviewed. Chuckie.

"So, Finster, how are you today?" she asked her pen poised above the paper ready to write.

"I'm very well thanks," he said uncertainly. She nodded and scribbled something down.

"Are you enjoying Christmas?" she said looking up.

"Yeah, I am."

"What does Christmas remind you of?"

"A happier time, one when someone I thought I could call my friend still spoke to me," he mumbled and she paused in her writing.

"We'll go with happiness," she murmured and wrote the word down. He rolled his eyes.

"Are we done?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yep," she said leaning over to pick her camera up from her feet and not noticing the heart necklace slip out from where it was safely hidden tucked into her shirt. He noticed the pendant and raised an eyebrow.

"You still wear that?" he asked gesturing to the necklace. Her eyes widened and she tucked it back into her shirt without answering the question. He sighed and stood up, turned on his heel and stormed off.

She bit her lip and took a quick photo of him walking away, smiling softly to herself at how artistic it looked as she ran her fingers over the picture gently.


	11. Chapter 11

When he was 13 Chuckie bought Nicole to the Christmas party. Angelica was walking down the hallway not watching where she was going, too busy texting, and literally bumped into Nicole. She fell flat on her butt and glared up at her..

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Chuckie bought me," she explained and offered a hand to help the older girl up but Angelica just slapped her hand away and stood up by herself.

"Why would he bring you?" she asked pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

Nicole bit her lip and blushed, "I'm his date," she explained with a small smile and Angelica's eyes widened.

"You and Finster?!"

"Yeah."

Angelica huffed and stormed off. Nicole stood confused before shrugging and going to find Chuckie.

"Hi Chuck," she smiled sitting beside him.

"Hey Nicole," he smiled back.

"So I was talking to Angelica and she reacted pretty badly when she found out I was here with you," Nicole said softly and Chuckie bit his lip.

"Never mind her," he said and shrugged.

"Okay," she said and launched into a big long story that didn't interest Chuck in the slightest.


	12. Chapter 12

**((A/N: Credit goes to celrock for the idea for this chapter, thank you))**

Angelica got her revenge the next year, she bought Harold along to the party. Chuckie was still hurting from the break-up with Nicole, that had been less then a month previously, and Angelica was all to aware of that. She also knew Harold had a crush on her and she was exploiting that. She had hung up some mistletoe earlier that day and was waiting until Chuckie was seated near it.

She and Harold were casually lounging on the couch until she spotted Chuckie. She immediately jumped into action.

"Hey Harold wanna go for a walk?" she asked batting her eyelashes and he nodded standing up. She purposely led him under the mistletoe and pretended to be surprised when she noticed it. She was thanking her acting lessons because without them she would have burst into laughter by now. She pointed to the ceiling.

"You know what that means," she said standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck and they kissed. She slowly pulled away and glanced at Chuckie, who was glaring at Harold. She smirked and sauntered off with a love struck Harold at her heels.


	13. Chapter 13

Angelica refused to come with her family to the Christmas party when she was 16. She and Chuckie hadn't spoken since she kissed Harold in front of him and everyday she regretted it more and more.

Chuckie hung out mainly with Kimi at the party. They sat down to watch a movie and she handed him two movies, 'Rudolph' and 'A Christmas Carol'. He immediately handed her A Christmas Carol.

"That one, definitely," he said and she nodded.

"Okay," she said putting it into the DVD player. She sat next to him and pressed play.

He very obviously wasn't paying attention to the film but she didn't comment on it.

At midnight he got a text, he glanced at his phone and bit his lip.

Angelica had texted him a picture of mistletoe and the words, 'I'm sorry'.


	14. Chapter 14

Chuckie decided that he would open up the Java Lava on Christmas for the sole purpose of not meeting Angelica, what he hadn't been counting on was her showing up there. So he was fairly surprised when Angelica showed up in tow of a tall boy in her year. She obviously didn't want to be there and he saw her look up at the counter worried. She sighed when she saw him there.

"Trent babe, don't you wanna go somewhere else?" she asked squeezing the guys hand.

"Nah, we're already here," he said approaching the counter and ordering a chocolate milkshake.

Angelica ordered a Cappuccino and Chuckie got the order ready.

'Trent' took his drink and paid for their order. Angelica took the order and turned to follow him but Chuckie grabbed her arm. He leaned in to whisper.

"Sure, pretend you don't know me," he said bitterly and let go. She stepped out of the way for the next customer to order and slowly went to the table where Trent was sitting.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head, "No, never met him."


	15. Chapter 15

Angelica sat staring at her phone in shock. Her shock was suddenly replaced with an overwhelming rage and she threw the phone across the luckily empty room, immediately thankful for it's good case.

Chuckie heard the noise of the phone colliding with the wall and rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at her. She was by then a bubbling cauldron of emotions and she started to cry.

"Trent! He's dating Savannah!" she wailed and Chuckie sighed. He knew that Angelica wouldn't usually react like this but she was extremely delicate at the moment having lost her mother unexpectedly a couple of weeks ago.

He hesitantly approached her and sat next to her. She immediately clung onto him, burying her face in his chest and getting the front of his Christmas sweater wet with tears. She clutched onto him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon Ange, there'll be other guys," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "I know that," he didn't say anything else just held her, after a while she whispered, "Do you know something? Being popular sucks, you have to have the right make-up and the right clothes and the right hair and the right friends even if none of them are really your friends and you have to ruin so many good friendships, I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship," he kissed her temple softly. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Chuckie was hopeful that this was the start of the repair of their friendship until he remembered...this was her last year of school then she'd be gone off into the world, once again forgetting about lil' old Chuck.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Please note that I know next to nothing about the American education system so I'm going off what I know)**

Chuckie was sitting on the Pickles' couch channel surfing when he heard the door open. He heard the click of heel's down the hallway and looked up, coming face to face with Angelica Pickles.

She had changed a lot in the half a year since he'd last seen her. Her hair was longer and it had brown streaks in it, she seemed to be wearing a lot less make up then she used to and she smiled when she spotted him.

Her face was barely visible behind a large stack of wrapped gifts.

"Finster, wanna help here?" she called over the stack. He stood and took about half the gifts. She smiled at him as she dumped the presents under the tree and he did the same.

He could now see that she was wearing black boots with high heels, dark wash skinny jeans and an oversized Christmas sweater.

"Didi knitted this thing for me," she explained raising her arms in the air to show how oversized it was, the sleeves slipping over her hands.

"How have you been Miss College?" he smiled.

"I'm great," she said collapsing onto the couch and pulling him with her, "I'm actually enjoying some of my classes and I have friends who actually like me unlike those class-A biotches from high school and I got a cute boyfriend..." she trailed off and looked at him. He kept a straight face to not show any hurt at the idea of her having a boyfriend.

"That's really good Ange," he smiled and she physically breathed a sigh of relief.

"His name's Joe, he's in my law class," she explained. He nodded softly and her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and smiled, "It's him, he wished me a Merry Christmas," she explained.

Chuckie sighed as Angelica started to tell him every detail about her College life and her College boyfriend.

The only thing that he found comfort in was the fact that this was the happiest he'd seen her, ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Angelica kissed Joe on the lips gently.

"Thank you for coming with me today," she whispered.

"No problem Ange, we've been together a year I think it's about time I met your family and friends," she sighed when he called her Ange, that was Chuckie's thing usually.

"Babe I've told you before I don't like being called Ange," she said.

"Sorry Angelica," he said pecking her cheek. She smiled and led him inside. She pulled down her short Christmas sweater style dress (**(A/N: those things that are like a long Christmas sweater that are worn as dresses, they're really cute)) **and walked into the living room. She had a flash of déjà vu when she saw Chuckie sitting on the couch, in the same position as he had been the year before.

"Say Mr. College, have you actually moved since last Christmas?" she asked and he looked up, immediately he smiled widely and hopped up, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Ange," he said as he squeezed her. She heard a grunt from Joe when she didn't tell Chuckie off for calling her that but she ignored it.

"Hi Chuckie, this is Joe, my boyfriend, Joe, this is Chuckie, an old friend," she made the introductions and they shook hands.

"I don't know if I can be counted as an old friend, I mean, considering the Great Radio Silence of 2011-2019," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, that was so long ago Finster!"

"You only started talking to me again two years ago!" he said and returned to the couch. Joe watched the two 'old friends' banter and smiled, happy that he was getting to know more and more about Angelica's past.

"Why did you stop talking?" he asked and Angelica visibly stiffened.

"I wasn't a great person in high school, or preschool, I used to bully Chuckie and his friends when we were really really little, and when I was about 12, my 'friends' convinced me that I shouldn't hang out with him because he was a nerd," she said quietly.

He nodded, "Well you're different now," he said kissing her forehead. She smiled at him.

Just then the back door swung open and in came the rest of the Rugrats. Tommy had his arms around Lil and she was giggling at something while Phil made fake throwing up faces behind them. Susie slapped his arm and he pouted but stopped. The last two to come in were the youngest, Dil and Kimi. Dil was telling a story about how aliens were coming to abduct him and Kimi was being a good girlfriend and she just nodding like she believed him.

Angelica introduced them all to Joe one by one. Chuckie sat talking to Tommy as she did so.

**((A/N: Comment opinions on Joe please))**


	18. Chapter 18

Angelica curled up on the couch between Chuckie and Joe. Tommy had found a box of photos from when they were kids and had scanned them all and put them onto a DVD like the aspiring movie maker he was. He'd given everyone a copy for Christmas and was showing them it.

She looked around at the group, she noticed that Susie and Phil were sitting as far away from each other as possible, which was understandable due to the break up last Christmas. She wasn't sure why it happened because Susie refused to tell her as she cried into her shoulder the morning after Christmas at 1:00am.

The first picture on the DVD was a 4yr old sleeping Angelica curled up clutching Cynthia. She smiled widely at the old picture. The next picture was of when they met Kimi in France. Another picture was of Chuckie and Angelica on the swings when he was 5 and she was 6. The pictures kept on coming until they got to the part of the video where Tommy had compiled a bunch of pictures from Christmas.

The photos went in order from most recent to when they were babies. **((A/N: I'm just gonna explain the Changelica pictures but please note there are photos of the others))**

There was a picture of Angelica and Chuckie hugging when they were reunited the previous year, Joe had been cut out of the photo but he didn't mind. Then came a picture of Angelica and Chuckie sitting on the couch talking, she seemed to be explaining something in avid detail to him. There was a picture of Chuckie comforting Angelica when they were 17/18. The photos from the year before that didn't feature any of Chuckie and Angelica because neither attended the party that year. There was a photo of Chuckie and Kimi watching A Christmas Carol, Angelica looked at Chuckie and raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged.

The next photo of them was Angelica and Harold under the mistletoe with Chuckie looking shocked in the background. Chuckie shot a glare at Tommy. There was a picture of a very young looking Chuckie and Nicole. There were photos of Angelica interviewing everyone when she was 13. At the end of those pictures was the photo that Angelica took of Chuckie as he was leaving.

Chuckie staring off into space when he was 11. Angelica talking to Susie on the phone the same year. There was no picture the year previously, and they both realised that was the year their original friendship ended. A picture of the two when they were just 8 and 9 of them watching Rudolph. Angelica curled up with a red nose from her cold and Chuckie talking to her. There was a photo of Angelica opening her present from him, the necklace. She subconsciously reached up to touch the heart.

The next picture was of the two of them stuffing their faces with cake. Everyone laughed at that and they blushed. There was Angelica singing for everybody, Chuckie sitting right in front of her. And finally, a photo from when they were only 3 and 4, of her kissing his cheek under the mistletoe.

The video ended with that picture and Angelica stood up, barreling into her cousin's arms, knocking Lil out of the way, "Tommy that was so cute," she smiled and he smiled back at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Angelica and Chuckie sat side by side watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. Joe was gone to see his family for Christmas but he didn't want Angelica to come. He hadn't seen his family in years and he had only just reunited with them.

Chuckie was 21 and could finally drink so he and Angelica were sharing a beer after she had promised him three times that he wasn't allergic to anything in the beer. She did learn two interesting things about Chuckie, the boy could most definitely not hold his alcohol, and he made a very honest drunk.

She felt Chuckie slouch against her and heard him start to snore. She snickered and ran her hands through his hair as she replayed what he'd said to her in her head.

_Chuckie took another swig of the beer, it was the second bottle and while Angelica had drunk before and was only a little tipsy, Chuckie had always avoided alcohol and he was incredibly drunk. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. _

_"You're a great friend Ange," he slurred. She smiled but carefully took the drink out of his hand. He pouted but didn't say anything, "Ya wanna know a secret?" he asked. _

_"What is it Chuck?"_

_"When we were kids I had the biggest crush on you ever," he said, his words becoming more and more slurred, "From about 11, up to like, when I was 17."_

_She blushed even brighter and nodded, "Uh huh, this is why you're not getting anymore alcohol," she said softly and turned back to the movie._

That was how she had gotten here, with a snoring Chuckie nuzzling into her arm. Chuckie never would have told her this on his own, and she couldn't help but wonder how different her life would be if he had told her back in high school, and all of a sudden, she had a reason to hate alcohol and she swore to never drink again (she kept that promise of sobriety less than a month). She sighed and tried to focus on graduating and moving on to law school, something she was doing in just three months.


	20. Chapter 20

Angelica leaned against the door of the Pickles' residents. Joe had his hands placed behind her on the door, keeping her trapped there. She grabbed him by the collar ready to kiss him when suddenly the door opened and she fell backwards, Joe didn't catch her in time and she landed on the person who had opened the door. She looked up and saw a mass of red curls.

"Finster!" she said scrambling off Chuckie and standing up before leaning down to pick him up, "Could you not have waited another minute?" she asked pulling her gloves onto her cold hands.

"Sorry Ange, I didn't realise you were there, my mum told me to go find Kimi and I was looking for her," he explained hugging her quickly, "Well, I have a sister to find," he said slipping past them, greeting Joe quickly.

Angelica ran a hand through her hair, "Well we have to wait until he and Kimi come back before we can make the big announcement," she smiled. She took his hand and lead him inside.

Chuckie trudged through the ankle deep snow searching for his sister. He slowly made his way to his house to see if she was there. He unlocked the door and went inside. "Kimi?!" He called out. He walked into the lounge room and found Kimi and Dil making out, "Oh, guys! My eyes!" he said covering his eyes. Chuckie's 20 year old sister yelped and pushed her boyfriend off her. Dil looked up and immediately blushed as bright as a tomato.

"Mum was looking for you," he told her before turning on his heel and leaving. Chuckie could hear the other two's footsteps behind him as he walked.

[Later]

Angelica and Joe stood in front of everyone at the party: The Pickles, the Finster's, the DeVille's and the Carmichael's. He had his arm wrapped around her lovingly and she was glad.

"So, we have an announcement to make," he said and she took her gloves off and held up her left hand.

"We're getting married!" Kimi and Lil immediately jumped up and started bombarding her with questions, which she did her best to answer while she hugged everyone else at the party. Finally, she got to Chuckie, both Lil and Kimi stopped talking so that she could talk to him.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, "Congratulations," he said into her hair, she vaguely wondered when he had gotten taller than her.

"Thanks," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you know when you're gonna have the wedding?" Kimi asked her popping up behind Chuckie.

"We want a Christmas wedding, so that it'll be easy to get all of you guys together, we're thinking in two years," she smiled.

**((A/N: Don't hate me!))**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: it swears once in this chapter and twice in the next one, just a warning, also It mainly focuses on Kimi in this chapter, but there's a little Changelica)**

Angelica sat surrounded by wedding magazines with Lil seated in front of her. Lil eventually did go onto become a wedding planner, it turned out that the aptitude test they did when they were kids was accurate for her.

"C'mon Angie, which dress do you want?" she asked holding up two photos of white dresses.

"My name's Angelica, and...that one," she said pointing at the dress on the right. Lil nodded and proceeded to talk to her about wedding theme's. Angelica was distracted, she snapped out of it when Kimi and Dil came into the room screaming their heads off at each other.

"It's Christmas Dillon, today is not the day to have this argument!"

"What is wrong with you lately Kim? You hardly talk to me!"

"So?!"

"What happened to us?"

"Maybe I'm sick of your stupid talk about aliens, they're not real you idiot!" Kimi was too caught up in the argument to notice his face, she kept on ranting until finally, "...I cheated on you!"

He paused and looked at her heartbroken. She realised what she'd said and covered her mouth, her eyes wide. Angelica and Lil listened silently, neither Kimi or Dil had noticed their presence.

"W-when?" he asked feebly. Kimi visibly winced.

"In '21, a few months before Christmas," she mumbled.

"Kim...that was four years ago."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did it happen more than once?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it?" he asked looking at the ground.

"It doesn't matter."

Suddenly he snapped, "I just found out that my girlfriend of six years cheated on me four years ago and multiple times since, I have a right to know who the guy was!" she sighed and decided to come clean.

"It was Phil," she said softly. That was enough for Lil.

"You slept with my brother!" she screamed shooting up from her seat. Kimi and Dil jumped in surprise. Angelica grabbed Lil's arm but she pushed her away, "You, you're the reason he and Susie broke up aren't you?!" Kimi nodded meekly and Lil pushed past her out of the room, she could be faintly heard screaming at Chuckie about his sister and then her brother about Susie and Kimi. Dil slipped out of the room and Angelica and Kimi were left in there alone.

Suddenly Kimi started to cry, Angelica hopped up and wrapped her arms around her awkwardly, "I should have told him, I shouldn't have kept it from him, I was scared, I saw what happened to Susie and Phil...because of me," she rambled on and on and Chuckie burst in. Angelica looked at him and he took Kimi into his arms, he sat on the bed and she curled into her brother's chest, "I've made a royal mess of things," she whimpered tiredly. She had tired herself out with the crying and quickly fell asleep. Chuck lay her down on the bed and sat beside Angelica.

"I would have thought you'd be madder at her," he said, "I know you really do love your cousins, and she hurt Susie too."

Angelica shook her head, "No, when I was younger, my dad went on business trips a lot, and my mum always found some low life to keep her company, and she'd always trust me to hide it from dad," she said, "I'm mad I'm just good at hiding it."

Chuckie squeezed her hand gently. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "She really has fucked everything up," she said looking at Kimi.


	22. Chapter 22

Angelica stood in a room inside a church, pacing back and forth in her slim white dress, Not the one she'd told Lil she liked the year before. She was hyperventilating and wouldn't listen to anything Lil, Susie or Kimi would say. She pulled at the heart necklace around her neck, something she always did when she was nervous.

Lil had eventually forgiven Kimi for sleeping with her brother and Phil, Dil and Kim had decided to put it behind them, all agreeing not to tell Susie any of it. However no one except Kimi could miss the longing looks Phil would give Kim.

"What if he fucking leaves me?" she cried, "He can do so much fucking better than stupid little me!"

"Hey, you're not stupid, you're in your second year of law school, that's not a stupid person!" Kimi said squeezing her hand. Angelica continued to rant and swear and Lil, Kimi and Susie exchanged a look.

"Go get your brother," Susie told Kimi and she nodded before rushing off to find the groomsmen.

She knocked on the door and Tommy answered. She pushed passed him into the room, trying to ignore the glances she got from Phil and Dil.

"Chuckie we need you!" she said standing in front of her much taller older brother.

"Why?" he asked looking down at her.

"Angelica's having a panic attack, we both know you're one of the few people who can get her to calm down," he nodded and rushed out and sprinted towards the room with the bride and bridesmaids. Angelica was now sitting on the couch crying into her hands.

"Ange, hey, I'm here," he said wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

Lil was silently thankful that Ange was wearing all waterproof make up.

Slowly the blonde stopped crying, she looked up at Chuckie, "Thanks, Chuck," she said and kissed his cheek in a friendly way.

[Later]

Joe and Angelica stood at the alter, so far everything had gone perfectly according to plan until,

"Speak now or forever hold your piece..."

It had not been according to plan for the groom himself to put his hand up, it had not been according to plan for him to reveal that he had been cheating on the bride, it had not been according to plan for him to run off with some girl with orange hair in braids who seemed awfully familiar to the Rugrats, and it had most definitely not been according to plan for the bride to end her Christmas wedding crying into one of the groomsmen's shoulders for the second time that day.


	23. Chapter 23

**((A/N: I wanted them to talk about Melinda and this was the only way))**

Angelica rushed into the Finster's home on Christmas and searched for Chuckie. She finally found him with a beer in his hand curled up in the corner of his old bedroom.

"Oh, Chuckie," she said dropping to the ground and hugging him, she knew it was bad if he was drinking, "I only found out this morning," she said softly. Chuckie's mother had died in a car crash due to bad conditions three days ago. Kimi and Chas had gone on a ski trip a week before the accident and so Chuckie was home alone. They would be getting back the day after Christmas though, cutting their trip short.

"She's gone," he cried into her shoulder as she took the beer bottle from him. He grasped desperately for it but she kept it out of his reach.

She sat beside him, "I remember your mum, not Kira, your other mother, wait, not the creepy thing in Coraline, I mean Melinda," she explained, "I was only one or two but I remember her."

"I wish I remembered her, what was she like?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"She was kind and funny and absolutely loved nature," she said kissing his forehead, "Not like, Poison Ivy loves nature just a normal amount of love for nature. But there were two things she loved even more than nature."

"What?"

"You and Chas," she smiled and he allowed himself a small smile as well.

"I'm sure I would have loved her," he said and Angelica nodded.

"You would have."

He started talking about Kira again, "It was a stupid accident, if the road just hadn't been as icy she wouldn't be..." he trailed off.

"Think about something else, take your mind off it," she advised, "Ya know what else I remember from when I was really little?"

"Stealing my Choc-chip cookies?"

"No! I remember meeting you in the hospital after you were born. I was only one and I remember standing over you and when you looked at me...you started crying, and then I started crying because I thought you were scared of me."

"When I was little I was scared of you."

"Not the point!" she laughed, "And then everyone started laughing and you stopped crying but I just cried more, and eventually your mum picked me up and rocked me back and forth till I stopped crying," she paused, "Please remember that for all we know this was some weird dream I had," she reminded him and he nodded, "And she looked up at your dad and said, 'Chazy,' that was her nickname for him, 'next time I want a little girl,'" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

He wiped his eyes, "Thank you Angelica," he said, "For being here for me."


	24. Chapter 24

**((A/N: Second last chapter guys! Happy Chritmas Eve))**

Angelica fiddled with a curl that had come loose from her high bun. She was in her final year of law school and had been busy, meaning she hadn't had the time or the money to buy presents for most of her friends and family. She had one present to give, which she really wasn't sure about but she was determined to go through with it. Finally, she heard a car pull up in the driveway and she rushed outside to see Chuckie. He was the only one who wasn't there yet. She hugged him and squeezed him tight. Later, it was time for everyone to give out presents.

"Um, well I've been pretty busy and I haven't had a chance to buy any presents this year," Angelica said when it was her turn to give gifts, "l only have one, that's for Chuckie here," she said and handed him a small package. There was a note stuck to it that read.

_Dear Chuckie,_

_I figured it was time that this was returned to it's rightful owner_

_Love, Angie xx _

He immediately worked out what it was, even before he opened it, and smiled up at her widely. She grinned back, "Hurry up and open it!" she laughed and he pulled apart the wrapping paper to reveal the toy rocket ship.

"I promise I won't be re-gifting it this time," he smiled and she laughed and fell into his arms to hug him.


	25. Chapter 25

((A/N: Because Dilly needs some love 3))

Twenty eight year old Angelica collapsed onto the couch at her aunt's house. She was in her final year of law school and life was pretty busy right then. She felt someone sit down at her feet and waved, "Hey Chuckie," she said without looking, he was the only one brave enough to approach her if she seemed the least bit moody.

"It's Dil," the person said and she looked up at her cousin.

"Oh, hey Dilly," she smiled, Chuckie was the only one brave enough but Dil was the only one crazy enough.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She sighed, not even trying to lie, "School's just a lot to deal with right now."

He nodded and looked at the ceiling as if he were trying to look through it at the sky above, "She was right," he said after a few minutes.

"Who was right?"

"Kimi," he answered, "The whole alien thing, it's stupid."

"Hey, no it's not it's something you've loved since you could talk in complete sentences, before that you just loved throwing things at me and calling me Yucky."

"Do you like Chuckie?" he asked changing the subject, obviously not having listened to a word she said. He was never one to back down from asking the awkward questions.

She blushed but she knew she could trust her cousin, "Ah, y-yeah," she said softly. That was the first time she'd admitted it out loud.

"Okay," he nodded, "I think he likes you too, so please don't hurt him."

"What?"

"I've been hurt before and...it's not fun, I mean, I'm not saying that I think you'd cheat or anything I'm just saying..."

She raised an eyebrow, "I promise I won't hurt him."

"Okay, well, bye then," the twenty five year old ran off.

She watched after him. She stood up and went to get a bite to eat in the kitchen, she saw Chuckie doing something at the kitchen bench.

"Hi Chuck," she said as she went to the fridge.

"Hey Ange," he said without looking up from what he was doing.

"Watcha got there?" she asked hoisting herself up onto the bench and trying to see. She saw a flash of green before he pulled it away from her.

"Oh, nothing," he said and pulled himself up next to her, keeping the mysterious item away from her. She sighed and finished her yoghurt before leaving with a quick 'Bye Chuckie' and went back into the living room.

She lay down on the couch and before she knew it she was sleeping, she had been extremely tired lately. Chuckie smiled and creeped into the living room, hanging up the small green thing he'd hidden from her and waited in the kitchen for her to wake up.

An hour later she woke up and stood, looking around.

"Good sleep?" he asked coming in from the kitchen and she nodded.

"Yep, I really needed it."

"Uh huh," he said leading her over to the leafy item hanging from the roof.

"Where are you taking me Finster?" she laughed and he pointed to the roof. She looked up to see a mistletoe.

"Do you know what that is Pickles?" he said in his worst impression of a much younger Angelica.

She laughed and shoved him before nodding. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. It was short and sweet and full of love.

When they pulled away he looked into her eyes, "I've always liked you Angel."

**((A/N: Merry Christmas!))**


End file.
